


Ready, Set, Action!

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwen is not happy about Arthur’s new toy.<br/>-<br/>Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Set, Action!

** Title: Ready, Set, Action! **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: PG **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 289 **

** Summary:  ** Gwen is not happy about Arthur’s new toy.

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://ella-rose88.livejournal.com/profile)[**ella_rose88**](http://ella-rose88.livejournal.com/) : A/G, Modern Arthur buys a video camera! **

  


** Ready, Set, Action! ~Humor~ Arthur/Gwen ~PG~  **

Arthur took his new prize out of the box and turned it on. It wasn’t going to take a while to get the hang of it because he had borrowed Merlin’s a few months ago when he and Gwen went on holiday.

Gwen rounded the corner into the lounge and stopped dead still. “Arthur, if that is Merlin’s video camera you can take it right back now.”

“It’s not. I picked it up when I was getting the ink for the printer. There was a sale. It was quite a bargain. You should be pleased that I saved on it. Isn’t that what you and my sister are always talking about?” Arthur said proudly.  

“Saving a pound her or there on food or nail varnish is one thing but…” Gwen waves her hand at the offending video camera. “What are you going to film anyway? We aren’t going on holiday for a while. I don’t even know why you bought it.”   

“I don’t know I’m sure there is something I could record for posterity.” Arthur shrugged as he turned it over in his hands.

“Arthur, do you remember what happened when we borrowed Merlin’s video camera?” Gwen asked. 

“That was an accident.” Arthur blushed. “I had no idea that it was still on while we were having sex. I certainly would not have let Merlin look at the footage if I had known.” 

“Just keep it out of the bedroom.” Gwen said frowning.

“Guinevere, the bedroom isn’t the only room we have sex in.” Arthur reminded her. 

“Well, keep it out of those rooms too.”

Arthur looked at his new video camera and sighed. “Then that leaves the hall cupboard.”

“Perfect!” Gwen smiled and went back into the kitchen.     


End file.
